Conquistas
by Drey-Hyuuga
Summary: Sasuke, Neji e Kiba gostam de Hinata, mas terão de lutar entre si para consegui-la, enquanto a mesma se encontrará dividida mais pra frente XD . Vcs podem escolher com quem Hinata vai ficar xD horrível em summarys õ/
1. A quase conquista de Kiba

**

* * *

**

Bom ... essa é minha 1ª fic ... ( após escrever e apagar 2 tipos diferentes, tomei coragem, e vou deixar essa bem aqui ... )

**Eu vou deixar vcs escolherem com quem Hinata vai ficar ( só num pode ser o Naruto ¬¬ )**

**Sasuke x Neji x Kiba **

**( x.x )**

**Então ... vamos lá ... " tomara q td corra bem e não me xinguem "**

* * *

**Nome POVs**

Fala - ação -

personagem fala : _fala do personagem_

Fala " pensamento "

**Música : Nome da música**

_Canção ..._

( descrição de algo ou alguém )

(( **meus comentários bakas xD** ))

* * *

**Kiba POVs**

Eu acordei naquela manhã ás 5:00, não consegui dormir mais que isso.

Preocupado? Talvez ... Mas ancioso ( queria se declarar logo ) . Deixei até Akamaru em casa.

Parecia um dia normal no começo, mas eu sabia que não iria ser rápido.

Kurenai, minha antiga sensei, marcou hoje ás 09:00hs na floresta de encontrar com a antiga equipe 8. Ela disse que estava com saudades, mas eu já sabia que ela iria fazer isso. Às vezes ela parece minha mãe ¬¬ .

Quando eu ainda estava na equipe, e já estava no final dela, a Kurenai disse que iria nos visitar toda vez q puder

Então cheguei cerca de 08:00hs e esperei até dar 09:00hs, fiquei conversando com uma árvore, treinando como iria falar com Hinata, como se a árvore fosse Hinata ... mas nada funcionava. Sempre ficava ruim no começo, mas o final era o mesmo, porque eu adorava ele ... ( o beijo ).

Eu fiquei suando frio, quando ví a imagem da Hinata no lugar da árvore, mas quando esfreguei os olhos, ela sumiu " faria tudo para que aquela imagem fosse real " (( **não pensem besteiras xD** ))

Mas até ás 09:00, o tempo era como a eternidade ... até que ... deitei na grama, fiquei olhando as nuvens e pensando, se Neji e Sasuke iriam vir também, mas se vissem viriam escondidos, e não poderam se mostrar se não teriam de confessar. Mas serão obrigados a me ver me declarando .Mal posso esperar para ver a Hinata ... de tanto pensar eu acabei cochilando ! xD

Mas depois de 10 min cochilando, escuto neji gritando meu nome. Fiz de conta que não escutei, mas ele foi falando ainda mais alto meu nome. Continuei fingindo que não escutava. Mas depois ele me chutou de leve. Continuei como estava. Depois ele me deu um chute muito forte, o que me fez gritar: Chikusho ( merda ) Neji !

Ele então calmamente mandou eu me levantar, eu disse não. Depois ele falou um pouco mais alto, e eu disse não no seu mesmo tom. Ele então gritou: SE LEVANTA ! Então eu disse para ele se acalmar, ele parecia um daqueles assassinos de sangue frio.

Quando me levantei, disse: _Feliz? _Daí ele deu um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca, me pegou pelo pescoço, me levantou e disse:_ Não faça nada de que eu não goste com a Hinata. E nem pense em contar à ela sobre sua quedinha ou essa conversa. Estamos entendidos ?_

Na hora em que ele falou Estamos entendidos ele apertou mais forte meu pescoço, quase não dando para responder.

Quando eu senti que ele já iria me soltar, Sasuke chega atrás de Neji, e falou: _Não precizava ter me poupado trabalho. Eu queria fazer isso a muito tempo..._

Neji me soltou e eu caí sentado no chão. Eu me levantei e disse: Vocês não irão me seguir? Ou vão?

Sasuke disse: _Lógico baka. Se você falar algo do qual não quero falar, poderei enfiar uma kunai em seu peito antes de terminar. _Vai sonhando, foi o que eu pensei.

Quando Sasuke já estava virando as costas para sair, Neji me deu um cascudo, me fazendo cair desmaiado no mesmo lugar onde eu estava dormindo antes de chegarem .

* * *

**Neji POVs**

Ela acordou diferente naquela manhã. Acordou mais cedo e mais feliz, tanto que estava cantando bem baixinho com um lindo sorriso no rosto fazendo o café da manhã de todos ... quando acordei, os outros estavam dormindo ainda, só tinha ela acordada na cozinha . Aquela voz me encantou, fazendo-me vestir com a 1ª coisa que encontrasse e descer mais cedo do que deveria.

Quando ví aquele sorriso não consegui me mexer, como sempre acontecia quando ela estava o mais alegre possível. Raramente vejo aquele lindo sorriso, que me faz ficar com cara de bobo.

Ela estava com a roupa... um tanto diferente. Ela tirara o casaco grande e lilás e colocou um da mesma cor, só que um pouco mais apertado ( naum muito ! ) e com bordados de flores pretas e brancas na ponta das mangas do casaco e uma calça preta, só que também um pouco mais apertada, que, pelo que sei, ganhou de Kurenai no último dia em que se viram.

Perguntei dando um pequeno sorriso à ela o motivo de sua alegria, mas quando ela disse que iria se encontrar com o time 8, lembrei-me de Kiba. Sim, o Inuzuka Kiba, que sempre gostava de Hinata e meu pior inimigo, já que tinha mais intimidade com Hinata do que Sasuke tinha. Mas voltando um pouco, tentei continuar com meu sorriso, mesmo pensando em meu inimigo, mas o sorriso se desfez quando ela virou de costas a mim preparando o chá.

Quando ela saiu, eu sabia que ela saiu mais cedo, então saí depois dela e correndo, peguei um atalho para onde seria o encontro dela.

Cheguei lá, Kiba estava dormindo no chão. Eu o chamei várias vezes, e ele continuou fingindo que durmira. Então dei um chute de leve, e ele fingiu que nem sentiu. Daí não pude me segurar, dei outro chute, só que com mais potência, mais rápido e mais doloroso. Ele disse: _Chikusho Neji !_ Eu então mandei ele se levantar, ele disse num tom calmo: _Não._ Falei num tom um pouco mais alto: _Se levanta !_ Então ele disse no mesmo tom que eu: _Não ! _Daí eu gritei para ele se levantar, ele então me disse para acalmar-me e se levantou bem devagar, querendo me provocar.

Peguei-o pelo pescoço e o levantei. Falei com ele: _Não faça nada de que eu não goste com a Hinata. E nem pense em contar à ela sobre sua quedinha ou essa conversa. Estamos entendidos ?_

Não deixei ele responder, apertei mais o pescoço do mesmo. Se pudesse matá-lo naquela hora ...

Então Sasuke chega e fala: _Não precizava ter me poupado trabalho. Eu queria fazer isso a muito tempo..._

Kiba perguntou se iriam seguir ele, então Sasuke falou: _Lógico baka. Se você falar algo do qual não quero falar, poderei enfiar uma kunai em seu peito antes de terminar._

Daí pensei: " se for para o Kiba morrer, que seja por minhas mãos... "

E antes de sair, dei um cascudo em Kiba, fazendo-o desmaiar no mesmo lugar onde o acordei. Então esperei Sasuke sair, para poder me esconder numa árvore com uma boa visão de Kiba.

* * *

**Sasuke POVs**

Acordei hoje um pouco atormentado, pensando no que Hinata me falou ...

Sasuke: _Olá Hinata_ - me sento perto dela na floresta -

Hinata: _Ko-Konnichiwa _( Bo-boa tarde ) _Sa-Sasuke-kun _- ficando um pouco vermelha com minha aproximação -

Sasuke: _Não precisa ter tanta formalidade perto de mim ... saiba que sou seu amigo _" _ainda ... _" - olhando Hinata nos olhos e dando meu melhor sorriso -

Hinata: _E-então... olá Sasuke-kun _.- ela retribui dando aquele sorriso que só ela sabe fazer, então ela olha para o chão ainda sorrindo e começa a pensar sobre alguma coisa -

Sasuke:_ Sem querer me intrometer, mas no que está pensando ? _- fiquei um pouco vermelho -

Hinata: _Ah, nademonai... _( nada não ) _Só estou pensando como será encontrar amanhã com Kurenai e a antiga equipe 8... não vejo ela a muito tempo... _

Se Neji sabe onde ela irá se encontrar, ele irá concerteza segui-la, mas esse não é o problema, porque ele não poderá dar a cara, se não teria que confessar que estaria a seguindo. Mas meu problema se chama Inuzuka Kiba. Ele estará mais próximo da Hinata hoje.

Então decidi ir até a casa de Kiba para dar uma palavrinha com ele . Chegando lá, sua mãe me disse que tinha saído, perguntei onde ele fora, e ela me disse que era no centro da floresta, então fui para lá, escutei a conversa de Neji e Kiba e entrei nela também, afinal, a conversa era sobre uma coisa muito importante para mim.

Não quero falar sobre a conversa. Mas depois que Neji deu um cascudo em Kiba, e o fez desmaiar, Neji ficou esperando para mim sair. Então fingi que saí, e ele me deu as costas, então me escondi em uma árvore com uma ótima visão para o local onde Neji se escondeu, e Kiba desmaiado.

Enquanto esperava todos chegarem, fiquei pensando na conversa que tive com a Hinata... dela ficando vermelha... gaguejando ... e o que não saíra de minha cabeça: seu lindo sorriso... aquele que só ela sabe fazer...

* * *

**Kiba POVs**

Depois do cascudo e de desmaiar, acordei, sem abrir os olhos. Senti uma mão delicada e leve tocando meu rosto e depois minha testa, parecia que estava verificando se estava com febre" queria sentir isso o tempo todo ".Depois essas mãos levantaram carinhosamente minha cabeça, e depois colocou uma coisa macia para minha cabeça repousar. Depois de dois min, aquelas mãos tocaram novamente meu rosto, colocando-o de lado ( como as pessoas colocam a cabeça de alguém quando desmaia, para a pessoa não engolir a língua ) e depois essas mãos tocaram meu pescoço, para verificar de novo se estava com febre.

Depois eu já não aguentava mais, queria saber quem era, apesar de já conhecer aquele perfume que invadira meu pulmão. Abri os olhos de vagar e uma fina voz chamou meu nome : _Ki-Kiba-kun ?_ Sim, parecia que estava sonhando, mas era de verdade. Ela estava sentada atrás de onde eu estava sentado.

_Hina-chan ?_ Eu respondi levantando minha cabeça, mas suas delicadas mãos me impediram, me colocando suavemente sobre uma bolsa que Hinata trouxera.

_Kiba-kun, parece que você le-levou uma pan-pancada muito fo-forte na cabeça... e a-acabou desmaiando. De-descanse sua ca-cabeça_. Ela falava enquanto fazia um pequeno curativo em minha testa ( onde Neji bateu ).

Meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido a cada toque de sua mão em meu rosto. Sentia meu rosto queimando. _Kiba-kun ? Vo-você está ve-vermelho ... está com fe-febre ? _Falava enquanto colocava uma mão em meu rosto, e a outra em meu pescoço. _Não... não es-está ... ainda bem . _Falava dando um sorriso meigo, sincero e aliviado. Um sorriso que só ela sabe fazer. Afinal ? Todos os sorrisos dela eram sinceros quando estava feliz.

Eu retribuí o sorriso, e disse: _O-obrigado Hina-chan, obrigado por se preocupar comigo !_ Falei um pouco vermelho, mas olhando-a nos olhos.

_Tu-tudo bem ... Ki-Kiba-kun ... vo-você é meu melhor amigo... e eu me pre-preocupo com vo-você ..._ Ela disse um pouco vermelha e tímida." adoro quando ela faz isso " _Vo-você está mais ve-vermelho..._ - coloca uma de suas leves mãos na minha testa novamente -" ela parece estar muito preocupada " _Ma-mas não mostra nenhum sinal de fe-febre... que es-estranho_ ...

Eu depois disso eu pego sua mão que estava em minha testa, me sento, a seguro forte e tento dizer :

_Hi-Hi-Hina-chan ... eu... eu ... _Nessa hora, atrás de Hinata, vejo Sasuke mirando uma kunai em minha cabeça, daí finjo que não vi. Daí respiro fundo e falo calmamente: _Hinata, eu quero dizer que _... Daí aparece a Kurenai e Shino ... " para estragar o momento "

* * *

**Neji POVs**

Depois de um tempo em que me escondi, fiquei pensando nela... se era certo sentir isso por alguém da família. Mas cheguei a uma conclusão: certo ou não, eu a amo, e vou fazer de tudo para tê-la, mesmo tendo que desistir de minha vida " ou fazer alguém desistir ".

Quando meus pensamentos foram-me arrancados, quando a ví. Ela estava um pouco preocupada quando avistou Kiba jogado no chão. Então ela com uma mão tocou o rosto de Kiba, e a outra sua testa. Eu sabia que ele estava finjindo que estava dormindo, mas como ela não percebeu ? Mas voltando, ela pegou sua bolsa e levantou cuidadosamente a cabeça do Cara-de-Cachorro e a pousou delicadamente sua cabeça na bolsa. Como eu queria estar no lugar de Kiba naquela hora ... ou saber fazer aquele jutso que a Ino faz de transferencia de mente ...

Nessa hora, percebi Sasuke ficando vermelho de tanta raiva em uma árvore um pouco longe de onde eu estava. E ao ver ele vermelho, lembrei-me de mim, e ví que também que estava vermelho. Então, saí de onde estava, e dei a volta onde Hinata estava e fui até Sasuke, que podia-se ver fumaça saindo de suas orelhas.

Como eu ia dizendo, saí de onde estava e cuidadosamente para não fazer barulho fui até Sasuke. Falei para ele ficar vigiando e se acontecer algo, ele poderia fazer barulho para pensarem que tem alguém alí, enquanto eu iria buscar o Shino e Kurenai.

Então eu saí o mais cauteloso possível, e fui buscar Shino e Kurenai, que andavam como umas lesmas a caminho do lugar marcado. Então rapidamente pensei alto : _Como sonseguirei levá-los mais rápido até o encontro ? Já sei !_

Me transformei no Naruto, e fui até Kurenai e Shino, e falei bem alto: _OLÁ ! POSSO PASSEAR COM VOCÊS ? TUDO BEM COM VOCÊS ? ESTÃO TENDO UM CASO ? SHINO, VOCÊ GOSTA DE MULHERES MAIS VELHAS ? KURENAI , VOCÊ GOSTA DE MENINOS MAIS NOVOS ? ONDE VOCÊS VÃO ? POSSO IR TAMBÉM ? ISSO É UM ENCONTRO ? A MENOS QUE VÃO SE ENCONTRAR COM ALGUÉM, VOCÊS ESTÃO TENDO UM ENCONTRO ! E A MENOS QUE VÃO RÁPIDO, VOU FICAR COM VOCÊS !_

Então, a Kurenai disse muito vermelha, não sabia se era de raiva ou vergonha, mas a voz era de puro constrangimento : _Er... Naruto ... nós vamos nos encontrar com Hinata e Kiba ... não, não pode ir conosco e não gosto de meninos mais novos e ... OLHA A HORA ! Temos que ir !_

Quando Kurenai olhou para onde Shino estava, ele já tinha saído, deixando Kurenai sozinha. Kurenai sai correndo, quando chega perto de Shino que está correndo, mas Kurenai é mais rápida e quando chegam perto da floresta param um pouco para descançar , eu vejo e dou a volta na floresta, chego até Sasuke que está apontando uma kunai para Kiba, tiro o jutso e fico rindo, mas quando vejo Kiba segurando a mão de Hinata, minha alegria acaba .

Quando Shino e Kurenai chegam bem na hora ... " salvo por um esquisito e uma vovó " e acaba com o clima ...

* * *

**Sasuke POVs**

Depois de muito tempo, pensando como reestabelecer meu clã... minha vida, ela chegou.

Mas chegou para ver Kiba... seu melhor amigo...

Ela viu Kiba jogado no chão e cuidou dele. Ela cuidou dele como se fosse... err... namorados ( falando namorados como um suspiro desnecessário ) Mas sei que era só carinho ! Assim como ela tem pelos outros... ou melhor, por todos. Isso é o que me chama mais atenção... ela se preocupa com os outros.

Voltando ao assunto, fiquei pensando nisso, entre várias e outras coisas. Quando meus pensamentos foram-me arrancados, quando ví ela levantando e colocando a cabeça do Inuzuka em cima de sua bolsa. Nessa hora, minha cabeça parou de pensar, meu rosto, ficou com uma expressão que eu não conseguia mudar. Ví ela virando cuidadosamente a cabeça de Kiba para o lado, para não engolir a própria língua. Ela sinceramente, sabe de tudo sobre cuidados, e como cuidar das pessoas.

A cada vez que tocara no Inuzuka, meu rosto ficava ainda mais vermelho e meu rosto ficava ainda mais com a expressão de raiva. Ví Neji se aproximando de onde eu estava, mas não desviei o olhas de Hinata. Minhas orelhas estavam ardendo, vai ver que estavam saindo fumaça.

Foi aí que Neji me fez uma boa proposta: Eu fico alí vigiando, e se acontecesse alguma coisa eu faria barulho para interromper. Enquanto ele iria buscar Kurenai e Shino ( Neji os viu muito longe pelo byakugan )

Vejo Kiba segurando a mão de Hinata. Parecia que minha cabeça iria explodir. Coloquei a cabeça para fora da árvore, e apontei uma kunai em Kiba, claro que eu não iria jogar a kunai, poderia acertar Hinata.

Neji voltou rápido, me pegando apontando uma kunai para Kiba.Neji estava rindo sozinho pelo que fez. Tirou o jutso e quando viu seu sorriso se desmanchou.

Daí chega Kurenai e Shino meio que cansados. Neji deve ter exagerado, foi o que pensei naquela hora. Mas seja lá o que ele fez, deu certo. Chegaram bem na hora.

* * *

_**Simple Plan - Welcome to my life ( tradução )**_

_Você já sentiu como se fosse entrar em colapso?  
Você já se sentiu fora de lugar?  
Como se de alguma forma você não fosse daqui  
E ninguém te entendesse?_

Você já quis fugir?  
Você se tranca em seu quarto?  
Com o rádio ligado e o volume bem alto,  
E ninguém te ouve gritando?

Não, você não sabe como é,  
Quando nada está bem,  
Você não sabe como é,  
Ser como eu!

Ser machucado, sentir-se perdido,  
Ser abandonado no escuro,  
Ser chutado, quando você está no chão,  
Sentir como se você estivesse sendo chacoalhado  
Estar a beira de entrar em colapso,  
E não ter ninguém pra te salvar,  
Não, você não sabe como é,  
Bem-vindo à minha vida

Você quer ser outra pessoa?  
Você está cansado de se sentir deixado de lado?  
Você está desesperado para achar algo a mais,  
Antes que sua vida acabe?

Você está cansado de todos ao seu redor,

_está preso em um mundo que você odeia?você está cansado de todos a sua volta?  
Com os grandes sorrisos falsos e mentiras estúpidas,  
Enquanto bem no fundo você está sangrando?_

Não, você não sabe como é,  
Quando nada está bem,  
Você não sabe como é,  
Ser como eu!

Ser machucado, sentir-se perdido,  
Ser abandonado no escuro,  
Ser chutado, quando você está no chão,  
Sentir como se você estivesse sendo chacoalhado  
Estar a beira de entrar em colapso,  
Quando ninguém está lá para te salvar,  
Não, você não sabe como é,  
Bem-vindo à minha vida

Ninguém nunca mente direto na sua cara!  
Ninguém nunca te apunhala pelas costas!  
Você deve pensar que eu sou feliz,  
Mas eu não vou ficar bem!

Todo mundo sempre te deu o que você quis!  
Você nunca teve que trabalhar, tudo estava sempre lá!  
Você não sabe como é (como é)...

Ser machucado, sentir-se perdido,  
Ser abandonado no escuro,  
Ser chutado, quando você está no chão,  
Sentir como se você estivesse sendo chacoalhado

Estar a beira de entrar em colapso,  
Quando ninguém está lá para te salvar,  
Não, você não sabe como é,

Ser machucado, sentir-se perdido,  
Ser abandonado no escuro,  
Ser chutado, quando você está no chão,  
Sentir como se você estivesse sendo chacoalhado  
Estar a beira de entrar em colapso,  
Quando ninguém está lá para te salvar,  
Não, você não sabe como é,  
Bem-vindo à minha vida

Bem-vindo à minha vida!

Bem-vindo à minha vida!

* * *

Pensei que nunca mais iria parar de escrever ¬¬ .

Eu coloquei essa música por falta de opção, e pq essa é a que mais se parece comigo e se encaixa um pouco com o que eles estão sentindo.

Essa é minha 1ª fic que eu deixo aqui, a outra eu coloquei e apaguei.

Agora vou para a escola ( tô atrasadona ! )_  
_


	2. A quase conquista de Kiba pt 2

**Kiba POVs**

Quando eu, Hinata, Shino e Kurenai fomos ao passeio, vimos Naruto ao meio do caminho. Shino e Kurenai ao terem visto o menino de cabelos loiros, andaram mais rápido, dizendo que já estavam atrasados. Mas Hinata não o deixava de fitar. Sim, eu assumo que fiquei com ciúmes. Seus olhos brilhavam, e o Uzumaki ao ver que ela estava olhando com um sorriso dirigido à ele, deu um sorriso e um konnichiwa ( olá / boa tarde ) para ela, e logo ela o respondia com a mesma palavra. Nessa hora, eu queria ser um muro, para impedir dele a hipnotizar sem saber. Queria poder salvá-la daquele encanto que não faz bem à ela. Queria... queria que ela me amasse.

Ao ver Naruto virando-se de costas e saindo, Hinata continuava com os olhos brilhando e com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Mas ao ver bem de longe, Sakura chegando e abraçando Naruto, Hinata parou de andar, ela que estava vendo o seu amado caminhar, estava vendo-o por cima dos ombros com um sorriso, parou. Parou de andar, parou de sorrir e seus olhos também pararam de brilhar ao ver Sakura beijando Naruto.

Eu pensei: Naruto e Sakura devem estar namorando, mas Hinata não sabe. Foi aí que eu falei: _Hinata... está tudo bem _? E logo Kurenai que já estava muito à frente de nós falou :_ Vamos Hinata ! Não queremos que Naruto volte ! _Hinata então dá um sorriso. Um sorriso triste, mas ninguém notara, e disse:_ Sim ... só me senti um pouco tonta . _**(( mentira ! ))** Tonta ? Deve ter ficado ao ver aquilo, mas triste com certeza.

Hinata então foi caminhando olhando para o chão e com um olhar muito triste, parecia tentar conter suas lágrimas que queriam cair. Quando uma caiu, eu e ela andamos um pouco devagar. Coloquei a mão em seu ombro e perguntei:

-Daijobou ka ( tudo bem com você )?

Logo ela limpou suas lágrimas com as duas mãos e disse:

-Si-sim ... Kiba-kun.

Kiba:Você não parece estar bem, você quer voltar ? Podemos encontrar Kurenai em outro dia.

Hinata: Estou b-bem Kiba-kun... não precizamos voltar... não vejo Kurenai a muito tempo.

Kiba: Não estou falando de bem como físico ( corpo ), estou falando se está bem aqui dentro - coloquei a mão em meu peito , e a outra em seu ombro - eu ví o que aconteceu... e ... saiba que também estou triste, não porque gosto da Sakura, mas quando você fica triste também fico.

Nessa hora a puxei para um abraço amigo, fazendo-a me abraçar e chorar em meu tórax. Kurenai olha para trás e como ela é bastante esperta à esse tipo de coisa, sacou rapidamente o que havia acontecido e disse a Shino: _Vamos deixar esses dois sozinhos_. E continuaram a andar.

Hinata então levanta o rosto para me olhar nos olhos e diz:

- E-eu que sou uma ba-baka Kiba-kun ... p-por não con-controlar meus sen-sentimentos . - limpando suas lágrimas com uma das mãos -

Então coloquei minha mão em seu rosto para limpar o rastro de suas lágrimas e falei:

- Não... não diga isso, você não é baka. Você não tem culpa por não controlar seus sentimentos... ninguém consegue controlá-los.

Nessa hora, senti várias pedras batendo com muita força em minhas costas. Isso me fez sair do abraço e virar para olhar quem estava atacando e colocar a mão nas minhas costas. Estava doendo muito.

Hinata: Co-como você sabe disso ?

Virei para ela, a olhei nos olhos e disse:

- Porque eu passo por isso o tempo todo.

Hinata: Co-como você faz pa-para não cho-chorar ?

Kiba: Eu penso : Chorar não vai trazer à quem você ama para ti . É o que meu avô me disse antes de morrer .

Ela então dá um sorriso e diz:

- O-obrigado Ki-Kiba-kun ... por ser meu me-melhor amigo e por me co-compreender. M-mas cadê a Kurenai-sensei e o Shino-kun ?- ela disse se afastando um pouco de mim e olhando para onde os vimos pela última vez -

Kiba: Eles devem ter ido para casa ... talvez pensaram que você estava passando mal. " por que não pensei em coisa melhor para falar !? "

Hinata:Ah ... se já fo-foram embora e não t-tem nada a fazer ... a-acho que vo-vou para minha casa .

Kiba: E estragar esse dia ? Eu ví você esperando chegar esse dia a semana inteira. Posso lhe fazer companhia durante um passeio até sua casa ? - disse me reverenciando -

Hinata: Do-domo arigarou ! - disse também fazendo uma reverência -

**Neji POVs**

Fui seguindo Hinata durante o período em que andava, o que era de se esperar.

Ví Naruto passando entre a antiga equipe 8, me lembrei do que tinha acontecido, e deixei me escapar um sorriso maléfico. Não consegui me controlar, e eu sabia que eu não posso lutar contra minhas emoções. Continuando, quando dei minha gargalhada 'maléfica', Sasuke ouviu, e me fitou um pouco. Logo balançou a cabeça em sinal de negativo, e fomos continuar a olhar Hinata discretamente.

Nessa hora em que eu e Sasuke olhamos para Hinata, seus olhos estavam brilhando como nunca, nessa hora, ficamos olhando Naruto se afastar. Não sei se Sasuke pensou também, mas eu pensei: Afinal ? O que ele tem demais ?

Olhei para Sasuke, que ainda fitava Naruto. O Inuzuka não parava de olhar para Naruto e depois para Hinata, ficou balançando a cabeça para o Uzumaki e para ela seguidamente.

A cara dele era de puro ciúmes, não o culpava por sentir ciúmes, eu sei que também senti quando ví os olhos de Hinata brilhando como duas esmeraldas, que quase não tem brilho distante do ... - suspiro - do Uzumaki Naruto .

Fiquei fitando Hinata durante um tempo, ela estava com aquele seu sorriso doce, aquele sorriso sincero, aquele... aquele sorriso que hipnotiza qualquer um, sem ela saber.

Depois de uns segundos a olhando, ví seu sorriso desmanchar, e seus olhos brilharem, mas não brilharem de alegria, brilharam pelas lágrimas que queriam cair. Kiba também notou e olhou para Naruto, eu então com muita curiosidade olhei para ver o motivo de fazê-la ficar muito triste, a ponto de chorar na rua.

Prosseguindo, olhei para o Uzumaki. Ví ele se... er... beijando a Sakura.

Quando olhei para Naruto por um tempo, olhei para Sasuke. Ele estava com a cara muito vermelha, concerteza estava com raiva, mas nessa hora me perguntei mentalmente : "_Raiva do Naruto magoar a Hinata, ou raiva do ..." _nessa hora em que eu virei a cabeça para ver o Kiba, ele estava abraçado à minha Hinata.

Fiquei vermelho, então pensei: Tenho que ter uma idéia para separá-los... mas como ?

Daí ví Sasuke falando baixo:

- Neji !? Neji seu baka !

Neji: O quê ?

Sasuke: Olhe e repita - ele joga uma pedrinha nas costas de Kiba, que como ele estava de costas para onde eu e Sasuke estávamos nos escondendo, não tinha o risco de acertar em Hinata -

Então nós jogamos várias pedras no garoto-cachorro. E para falar a verdade, foi muito divertido. A cada pedra que eu e meu 'temporário amigo' jogávamos, era uma parte de nossa raiva dele.

Sim, Sasuke e eu estávamos praticamente fazendo uma 'amizade temporária', se nós derrotássemos o mais forte, depois seria mais fácil. Nós os 'fracos' ( quando se fala no assunto ) unindo nossas forças, estáriamos a altura dele. Então era isso, nossa temporária amizade.

Quem é inimigo de meu inimigo é meu amigo "_ temporáriamente _"

Voltando ao assunto, nós jogamos várias pedras no Inuzuka Kiba, o que fez ele se separar de Hinata.

Eu e Sasuke ficamos rindo durante um bom tempo. Quando nos demos conta, eles já tinham sumido. Sasuke e eu saímos do nosso esconderijo, e ele disse :

- Baka ! Ativa o byakugan !

Neji: Teme ! Não posso usá-lo a não ser se for por algo importante, como no MEIO DE UMA BATALHA !

Sasuke: Quem inventou essas regras ? - e saiu -

**Sasuke POVs**

Eu e o Neji a seguimos até uma pracinha, muito movimentada. Nós nos escondemos nuns arbustos, um de frente ao outro, e se olhássemos para a esquerda, podíamos ver onde Hinata estava.

Eu ví... melhor, todos viram Naruto passar. Hinata ficou o olhando, Neji ficou rindo, Kiba ficou o encarando e Shino e Kurenai queriam sair dali .Foi que aconteceu com eles. Nessa hora em que eu estava pensando, Neji riu muito alto, não sei como ninguém escutou. Olhei para ele com cara de ' pena-do-pobre-coitado ', abaixei a cabeça e balancei em sinal de negativo.

Daí eu e Neji olhamos para Hinata. Seus olhos... estavam brilhando como nunca. Pareciam estrelas, as mais belas que eu já ví. Ví Neji olhar para os olhos de Hinata, e depois olhar Naruto. Pela cara do coitado, deve ter pensado : O que ele tem que eu não tenho ?

Olhei Kiba, ele estava olhando para Hinata e Naruto, parecia que sabia o que iria acontecer, e o que só fez foi olhar. Olhei para o Uzumaki. Neji desviou o olhar de Naruto para Hinata, então olhei também. Ela estava com aquele sorriso... - suspiro - será que ela sabe de como me faz ficar ? Mas acho que não deve saber, se soubesse, saberia que ela também faz ficar Kiba e Neji assim por ela. Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para ela notar o que verdadeiramente sinto por ela ...

Então rapidamente, quando eu estava mergulhando naquele sorriso e com aquele brilho no olhar, o sorriso se desfás, e seus olhos param de brilhar de felicidade, e brilhar por tristeza. Percebi que todos estavam a fitar Naruto, e virei o rosto para o olhar.

Ele estava beijando Sakura. Uma cena de que eu sabia que acontecera a muito tempo, e não queria que Hinata soubesse. Fiquei com a cara vermelha de raiva do Naruto. Ele não poderia ser mais discreto sobre seu namoro ?

Hinata já iria chorar no meio do lugar, daí Kiba a abraçou. Eu que deveria estar lá, não ele. Queria poder acertar uma kunai nas costas dele. Mas se fizesse isso, teria que ser morto, e não poderia ver Hinata. Eu tinha que fazer ele sofrer ... mas como ?

Tive uma idéia. Olhei para Neji e falei discretamente:

- Neji ? - ele não respondeu - Neji !? Seu baka !

Neji: O quê ?

Sasuke: Olhe, e repita. - peguei uma pedra e joguei nas costas de Kiba. -

Daí Neji finalmente colocou a cabeça para funcionar, e jogou mais pedras no Inuzika. Sinceramente, Neji fica mais baka na frente de Hinata. Quem iria querer um homem burro na sua frente, e diferente com os outros ?

Continuando, jogamos tantas pedrinhas e cada uma mais forte que a outra. Estava me divertindo, e pelo que pareceu, Neji também se divertiu. Quando a Ino me chama e fala:

- Sasuke Sasuke ! - como essa voz me irrita -

Sasuke: Cala a boca ! - peguei ela e a puxei para outro lugar pelo braço - Quê ? Estou numa coisa muito importante.

Ino: É que vai ter uma festa tradicional japonesa aqui em Konoha ... e eu estava pensando se você não vai querer ir ? Eu fui a 1ª a saber da festa.

Sasuke: ... - nessa hora eu pensei : Vou convidar 1º Hinata ... os outros não devem saber disso -

Ino: SASUKE ?!

Sasuke: Acho que já deve estar na hora de eu e você irmos. - então ela numa tentativa de me abraçar, abraça um tronco( ele saiu da frente quando ela foi abraçar -

Quando eu voltei, peguei uma pedra e ataquei com toda a minha força "_ só metade dela, se fosse com força seria como uma bala _" , o que fez Kiba se separar de Hinata.

Foi muito engraçado como ele ficou quando sentiu a dor da minha 'pedrada'.

Me distraí quando estava rindo, e não percebi Hinata e Kiba saíndo. Eu e Neji nos levantamos de onde estávamos, e eu falei :

- Baka ativa o byakugan !

Neji: Teme ! Não posso usá-lo a não ser se for por algo importante, como no MEIO DE UMA BATALHA !

Sasuke: Quem foi que inventou essas regras ? - saí de lá -

Como o único lugar onde eles poderiam ir era a casa de Hinata, fui para lá.

**Kiba POVs**

Quando nós saímos de lá, estávamos meio tristes. Mas com o tempo, fomos nos alegrando.

Fomos pelo caminho mais longo, para caminharmos mais. No meio do caminho, vímos um lago lindo. Eu e Hinata ficamos o apreciando. Quando ela disse:

- Kiba-kun... o curativo que fiz em... em você... ele... ele está... er... soltando.

Eu então fui para o lago, mas não mergulhei ! Só olhei meu reflexo. Olhei o curativo saindo, e quando olhei para a ferida, estava saindo um pouco de sangue. O cascudo que Neji me deu deve ter tido toda a força e raiva que ele sentira por mim, para fazer ficar assim e me fazer desmaiar.

O machucado, estava um pouco no canto da minha testa, fazendo ficar visível para qualquer um que olhasse para mim desviar o olhar para 'aquilo'.

Hinata: Ki-kiba-kun, deixe-me fa-fazer outro curativo ? Parece que... que está sa-saindo mais sangue q-que antes.

Kiba: É... parece que levei uma pancada bem forte... - disse sorrindo e me sentando encostado numa árvore, que tinha uma brisa muito acalmante -

Hinata: Vo-você está se sentindo b-bem ?- disse me olhando preocupada -

Kiba: Sim... por que ?

Hinata: Po-porque foi uma pancada mu-muito forte... também po-pode ser muito pe-perigosa... ainda mais quando vo-você dormiu quando a le-levou. Se tivesse do-dormido mais, poderia per-perder um pouco da me-memória.

- disse acabando de fazer o curativo -

Kiba: Ainda bem que isso não aconteceu... e obrigado por me salvar a tempo ! - disse dando um enorme sorriso -

Hinata: Não... não t-tem de quê - disse um pouco vermelha, mas com um sorriso -

Nessa hora, Neji chega. Com um grande corte no braço, mas parece que nem ligou. Daí ele diz:

- Olá Hinata-sama, Inuzuka - falou meu nome com desdém -

Hinata: Olá Neji-nii-san **(( é assim q se escreve ? ))**

Kiba: Eu acho que Neji tem muita coisa para fazer - disse me levantando e empurrando um pouco Neji, mas seu machucado fez seu casaco ficar todo manchado - Então ...

Hinata: Então ... nii-san !? Seu braço !? - Ela disse se levantando e indo ver o braço de Neji - Co-como você se cortou ?

Neji: Ah, isso, eu estava lhe procurando e passei por várias árvores mortas, aí me cortei. Hiashi... Hiashi me ... er ... mandou lhe avisar para não chegar tarde em casa. **(( MENTIRA ! ))**

Hinata enrola a manga do casaco do Hyuuga e enfaixa a área machucada. Foi um machucado muito grande, mas não saiu muito sangue.

Neji: O que aconteceu com você, Inuzuka ? - disse enquanto Hinata enfaixava seu braço -

Kiba: É que algo ou alguém me acertou - disse o olhando -

Ele ficou surpreso com o que eu disse.

Hinata: Pronto. Te-tente não mecher mu-muito esse braço ...

Neji: Obrigado Hinata-sama. - disse sorrindo -

Kiba: Obrigado por cuidar de mim e dele, mesmo ele não ter que estar aqui - disse colocando minha cabeça na frente da cabeça do Neji -

Hinata: Ni-nii-san ?

Neji: Sim Hinata-sama ?

Hinata: Qu-quer se ju-juntar a nós até em casa ?

Kiba: Acho que ele tem mais o que faz...- fui interrompido por Neji -

Neji: Sim.

Depois disso, nós três conversamos um pouco ao ir para casa de Hinata, e quando a deixei lá, ouvi Gai chamar Neji para lhe dar um aviso, então deixei Hinata em sua casa, e disse: Ja ne ( até mais ) Hina- chan ! E ela respondeu: O-obrigado Kiba-kun, por me aconpanhar até minha ca-casa. E entrou.

Aí eu fui para casa pensando nela.

**Neji POVs**

Eu estava a procurando por todos os lados, por quase toda a Konoha. Não aguentei, e ativei o byakugan. Admito que desobedeci as regras, mas por uma pessoa muito importante para mim.

Ví ela não muito longe de mim, perto de um lago. Fui correndo até lá.

Mas ao caminho, passei por várias árvores mortas e pontudas, me arranharam no braço, causando um forte rasgo no meu casaco e no braço. Mas continuei caminhando, sem desviar o olhar de onde estava.

Fui chegando mais perto, meu coração batia muito forte, não conseguia respirar direito e não conseguia pensar.

Quando cheguei lá, ví ela. Senti uma profunda alegria ao ver que estava bem. Mas depois... percebi que o Inizika estava lá, e essa minha alegria se foi. Já que ningu´m notou minha presença, eu disse:

- Olá Hinata-sama, Inuzika - dei um sorriso quando disse o nome de Hinata, e tirei-o quando olhei para Kiba -

Hinata: Olá Neji-nii-san

Kiba: Eu acho que Neji tem muita coisa para fazer - disse se levantando me empurrando, mas meu machucado fez meu casaco ficar todo manchado - Então ...-- foi interrompido pela Hinata

Hinata: Nii-san !? Seu braço !? - Ela disse se levantando e indo ver meu braço - Co-como você se cortou ?

Neji: Ah, isso, eu estava lhe procurando e passei por várias árvores mortas, aí me cortei. Hiashi... Hiashi me ... er ... mandou lhe avisar para não chegar tarde em casa. **(( MENTIRA ! ¬¬ ))**

Hinata enrola a manga do meu casaco e enfaixa a área machucada. Foi um machucado muito grande, mas não saiu muito sangue.

Neji: O que aconteceu com você, Inuzuka ? - disse enquanto Hinata enfaixava meu braço -

Kiba: É que algo ou alguém me acertou - disse me olhando -

Fiquei surpreso, não sabia que coloquei muita força no cascudo. Se ele morresse eu teria que ser morto, e não poderei ver Hinata.

Hinata: Pronto. Te-tente não mecher mu-muito esse braço ...

Neji: Obrigado Hinata-sama. - disse dando meu melhor sorriso -

Kiba: Obrigado por cuidar de mim e dele, mesmo ele não ter que estar aqui - disse colocando sua cabeça entre a minha e de Hinata -

Hinata: Nii-san ?

Neji: Sim Hinata-sama ?

Hinata: Qu-quer se ju-juntar à nós até em casa ?

Kiba: Acho que ele tem mais o que faz...- ele disse, mas o interrompi -

Neji: Sim.

Nós três então fomos à casa de Hinata. Eu e Inuzuka conversamos um pouco com Hinata, mas eu e ele não trocamos nem sequer uma única palavra.

Quando chegamos lá, ví Gai-sensei me chamar, para conversar sobre a festa na qual eu não sabia. Ví então Kiba se afastar e Gai me disse:

- ... vai querer ajudar aos preparativos ?

Neji: Sim !

Gai: Com você, Lee e Tenten usando a força da juventude, os preparativos vão ficar lindos !

Neji: ¬¬'

Gai: Então, pretende ir com quem ?

Neji: Tenho que ir.

Gai: Então... tchau... - quando ele acabou de falar, eu já tinha ido, não queria que outra pessoa chamasse Hinata para a festa -

Quando cheguei lá, ví Hinata entrando, então gritei correndo até ela:

- Hinata !

Hinata: S-sim nii-san ?

Neji: Hinata - disse chegando à ela - quer ir à festa comigo ?

Hinata: Sinto muito... mas... mas Sasuke me convidou... e eu aceitei ...

**Sasuke POVs**

Não a procurei muito... porque o primeiro lugar onde ela sempre vai, é sua casa. Então sentei numa árvore que lá tinha, e a esperei. Fiquei pensando em como iria convidá-la, e acabei cochilando **(( todo mundo na minha história dorme mal ... pra ficar cochilando xD ))**.

Sonhei com ela, o que era de se esperar. Quando acordei com Gai chamando Neji. Esperei até Kiba se afastar, já que Neji foi até Gai, desci da árvore e gritei antes que Hinata entrasse:

- Hinata !

Hinata: Hã ? - se assustou - Ah, Sasuke-kun... que susto ... - disse indo até mim -

Sasuke: Hinata, vai ter uma fe-festa aqui em Konoha... - fiquei vermelho- e ... queria saber... queria saber se você não quer ir comigo ? Se você não tiver ninguém em mente... claro !

Hinata: - sorrindo mas ficando vermelha - Claro Sasuke-kun ... eu nem sabia dessa festa... e mesmo se solbesse, ninguém iria me convidar...

Sasuke: Obrigado Hinata !

Hinata: Lá vem Neji-nii-san ... é melhor você ir... sempre quando ele chega vocês brigam...

Sasuke: É mesmo. Obrigado por me avisar ! Ja ne . - disse me distanciando, e quando ela se virou, me escondi numa árvore um pouco mais longe da última em que me escondi -

Daí escuto:

Neji: Hinata !

Hinata: S-sim nii-san ?

Neji: Hinata - disse chegando à ela - quer ir à festa comigo ?

Hinata: Sinto muito... mas... mas Sasuke me convidou... e eu aceitei ...

Ví Neji congelar. E então ele diz:

- Tudo bem então - disse meio triste -

Hinata: Desculpa... mas...

Neji: Não se preocupe - disse sorrindo triste - Eu vou convidar Tenten. Ja ne ! - saiu, mas quando Hinata entrou, ele ficou triste -

Então fui calmamente à minha casa, muito feliz. O sorriso do meu rosto não queria sair, mas também não me importei em tirá-lo. Ele era a prova de que eu estava feliz.

Cheguei em casa, e fiquei pensando em qual roupa eu iria ir à festa. Faltava só 2 dias até lá, em qualquer outro lugar seria muito pouco tempo, mas aqui já que Konoha é pequena, não preciza de muito tempo.

* * *

Ái minhas mãos... x.x

Eu demorei para escrever, pq fiquei com pouco tempo para escrever. Ainda mais quando tenho que esperar ter privacidade para ficar à vontade para escrever ... ( fico com vergonha quando tem gente lendo eu escrever )

Nossa ! Eu tive um sonho que me inspirou em fazer o 3º cap. Quem quizer saber sobre esse sonho que parece mais uma fic, é só mandar uma review perguntando sobre o sonho

( o sonho parece mais um pesadelo x.x )

Mas parece mais uma fic xD ( tenho idéias para escrever fics até nos sonhos xD )

( agora se me dão licença, vou copiar fotos de Hinata & Neji, pois já copiei dela e Kiba e dela e Sasuke e tenho q aproveitar o momento enquanto não tem ninguém )

Não liguem para minha consciência .

* * *

Se me mandarem mais reviews, posto mais rápido a história xD


	3. O desespero, a insegurança

Olá !!

Obrigado pelas reviews xD - dando pulinhos -

**( maluca ¬¬ )**

Chata ¬¬

**( você está se chamando de chata, sabia ? )**

É verdade x.x

...

1 hora depois

- leva pedrada -

**( acorda tonta ! Para de pensar na vida e vai escrever ! )**

Ô consciencia ¬¬ ... Ixi, esqueci da fic !

Agora, senhoras e senhores, vamos à fic ! .

Já acabou? Nossa ...essa blusa tah me matando x.x Fala sério, os homens apaixonados não são tão fofinhos nas fics ? Dão de dez a zero naquele tal Brad Pitt xD

**( Corta ! Agora sim acabou : )**

X.X Nunca mais dexo a câmera com você

**( ops ! esqueci de desligar )**

/

**Kiba POVs**

Eu tinha que arrumar um par ... e rápido ... deve ser por isso que várias pessoas ficam sem par, ou ... as festas são rápidas para ver quem tem alguém ou não. Que seja. Vou convidar a primeira que aceitar, e na hora eu deixo-a na festa e falo com Hinata, talvez eu dance com ela.

Logo avistei Sakura, então pensei: Se eu ir com Sakura, ela irá querer ficar com Sasuke, e ele deixaria Hinata sozinha.

Kiba: Sakura-chan !

Sakura: O... que foi Kiba ? - um pouco assustada -

Kiba: Quer ir à festa que vai ter em Konoha ? - falei rápido, frio e como se estivesse nem ligando -

Sakura: Não vai dar... já aceitei ir com Naruto... mas quando chegar na festa, irei ficar com Sasuke. Mesmo se Naruto não tivesse me convidado, a resposta seria Não. Você é pior que Naruto - e saiu -

Andei mais um pouco, não poderia ir à festa sem um par. Avistei Tenten e Neji, e Neji estava piscando com um sorriso de canto da boca, o que significava que a Tenten aceitou.

Fingi que não o ví e continuei andando. Mais à frente, ví Ino, que estava um pouco triste sentada num banco perto de uma praça.

Kiba: Ino ? O que houve ?

Ino: Sasuke não quer ir comigo à festa, nem Shikamaru, nem o Gaara .

Kiba: Mas... por que ?

Ino: Sasuke vai com alguém no qual não sei, Shikamaru vai com a Temari, e o Gaara vai com o Lee. E ninguém ainda me convidou. Será que estou perdendo o brilho ? Estou desesperada ! Iria com a primeira pessoa que me convidasse !

Kiba: Então quer ir comigo ?

Ino: Nossa... foi rápido ... - ela disse para ela e num tom baixo, quase como um sussurro - Sim ! - e me abraçou e disse - Só faltava a ajudinha da dramatização... quando chegar à festa vou ficar com Sasuke - disse num tom mais baixo do que o sussurro que deu ainda pouco -

Kiba: Hã ? - disse me afastando do abraço - _" eu tenho orelhas caninas ¬¬ são 5 vezes mais sensiveis que as humanas "_

Ino: Er... eu disse... Obrigado por me convidar ! - dando um sorriso falso - Tenho que ir ver meu vestido ! Tchau ! - e saiu saltitando -

Agora faltava só eu arrumar minha roupa para a festa, e está tudo certo.

**Sasuke POVs**

Eu estava procurando uma roupa para ir à festa que vai ter em Konoha. Algumas pessoas me falaram que a festa irá parecer um baile, e que era para irem com roupa formal. Se transformaram uma festa em um baile, Sakura e Ino irão me perseguir, então é melhor eu tomar cuidado ...

Estava voltando da minha caminhada matinal. A faço todos os dias das 7:00 da manhã às 9:00. Acabei de fazê-la, e fui para casa. Mas no meio do caminho encontro nada mais nada menos ...

Sakura e Ino: Sasuke !!

Sakura: Eu ví ele primeiro - e vem em minha direção -

Ino: Meu cabelo estava na frente do seu ! - disse cruzando os braços -

Sakura: Sasuke ? - disse ficando na minha frente e não deixando-me passar para continuar minha caminhada -

Sasuke: Quê ?

Sakura: Já sabe com quem vai ir ao baile ?

Sasuke: Já

Ino: E sou eu ! Eu aceito ir ao baile com você Sasuke !

Sakura: Ele ME convidou sua baka ! Você não viu ?

Sasuke: Eu já convidei a pessoa com quem vai comigo, e ela aceitou. Não é nenhuma de vocês duas bakas.- e com isso saí de lá -

E olhando pelos ombros, vejo Naruto conversando com Sakura, e ele logo dá saltos e Ino sentando-se no banco triste.

Cheguei em minha casa. Fui ao banheiro tomar banho, e me lembrei que teria de me vestir bem para Hinata. Então acabei o banho, e fui à meu quarto (( só de toalha xD ))

Fui à meu guarda-roupa. Olhei bem para o fundo dele, e ví uma caixa. Lembro-me muito bem dela, nela estão guardadas todas as lembranças dos meus pais. Tudo que me restaram deles, estavam alí, numa caixa não muito grande.

Abri a caixa, e nela ví várias fotos de meus pais. Logo em seguida encontrei um livro com suas folhas todas em branco. Depois de ver mais algumas coisas, encontro uma roupa tradicional chinesa, me parece bem antiga, mas percebo que foi de meu pai quando tinha minha idade graças à uma foto dele com essa roupa na China. Nessa hora eu pensei: Dá para o gasto. Já que é uma festa tradicional japonesa e são quase iguais, isso serve. Ainda mais porque já ví algumas pessoas falando que irão ir com roupas quase iguais a essa que foi de meu pai.

**Neji POVs**

Eu tinha que escolher logo um par. Mas quem ?

Essa pergunta foi ficando cada vez mais frequente em miha cabeça, e já que acordei cedo, fiquei olhando para o teto e pensando em quem poderia convidar.

O despertador tocou. Eram 7:00 hs .Levantei-me e fui para a cozinha. Chegando lá, preparei meu café da manhã. Quando estava prestes a me servir, chega... chega Hinata - olhos brilhando e suspirando -

Hinata: Bo-bom dia Neji-nii-san ! - disse sorrindo -

Neji: Bom dia Hinata-sama ! -- disse também sorrindo -- Hinata-sama ?

Hinata: Sim Nii-san ?

Neji: Er...você ... quer um pouco de chá ? Eu que fiz ... e... não deve estar muito bom ... mas queria saber se... você não gostaria de... de prová-lo ?

Hinata: Claro Neji-nii-san ! Eu ... adoraria ! (( parece q a frase foi copiada do chaves xD ))

Neji: Aqui está - disse colocando chá no copo que estava nas mãos de Hinata, que logo esperimenta -

Hinata: Está mu-muito bom Ne-neji-nii-san ! - disse sorrindo -

Neji: Não tão bom quanto o seu, mas obrigado Hinata-sama ! - disse sorrindo -

Hinata: - ficando vermelha - O s-seu chá está ótimo... - ouvimos passos então olhamos para a escada que leva ao segundo andar - Bom dia Otou-san ! - ela disse fingindo felicidade-

Neji: Bom dia Hiashi. - disse num tom sério -

Hiashi: Bom dia. - disse mais frio do que eu, se é que é possível -

Neji: Tenho que ir, vou convidar Tenten à festa comigo. Até mais. - disse tentando ser frio, mas sem sucesso -

Então saí de lá, e não muito longe de casa, vejo Tenten.

Neji: Tenten, queria falar com você. - disse como não estivesse ligando -

Tenten: Diga. - disse tentando falar no mesmo tom que eu -

Neji: Quer ir à festa comigo ? - disse como se nem me preocupasse -

Tenten: É... acho que sim ... queria ir com Lee mas ele vai com Gaara... não vejo por que não ir com você.

Neji: Tá, te pego às oito.- vejo Kiba passar com cara de desânimo, então pisco para ele e dou um sorriso de canto de boca , depois disso eu fui em direção à festa fazer os preparativos, deixando Tenten de lado -

**Kiba POVs**

_Será? Será que ela gosta de mim?_

_Será que tudo entre nós não passará de uma mera amizade?_

_Se ela gostar do Sasuke !? Ou do Neji !?_

_Se eu estiver vivendo uma ilusão? _

_Droga !_

_Minha... minha cabeça está confusa..._

_Se ela ainda gostar do Naruto?_

_É lógico que ela não gosta, ela o ama... coisa que nunca sentirá por mim..._

_E se ... se ela me deixar? Deixar de fazer parte de minha vida ?_

_Estou... estou com medo._

_Medo de perdê-la. Medo dela sofrer. Medo... medo... medo de seus olhos pararem de brilhar._

_Mas ao mesmo tempo, estou com raiva._

_Raiva de quem ela gosta não a notar. Raiva dele, ele à quem ela ama, raiva dele por faze-la sofrer. Raiva daquelas pessoas que querem seu mal. Raiva... raiva de mim. Raiva de mim, por ter me apaixonado._

_Eu faria de tudo para ela ser feliz..._

E com esses pensamentos, fui para casa. Estava sem fome, mesmo não comendo meu café da manhã.

Fui para os fundos da casa, onde dera em uma bela vista de Konoha. Fechei os olhos e tentei esvaziar minha mente. Limpá-la de meus pensamentos com aquela leve brisa que batera em meu rosto, fazendo meu cabelo dançar conforme a mesma. Mas quando finalmente consegui me livrar de meus pensamentos ou qualquer coisa que vinha em mente, ví Hinata chorando. Na mesma situação que tive quando a mesma viu Naruto beijando Sakura. Nessa hora, ví que isso é tudo, serei apenas um mero amigo para ela. Mas se esse é o único modo de estar perto dela, que seja .- disse com tristeza-

Pensando nela, saí para o caminhar de frente à rua da Mansão Hyuuga.

**Sasuke POVs**

Depois de muito pensar sobre a festa, peguei o livro que tinha suas folhas em branco, peguei um lápis. E com os pensamentos fixados nela, comecei a escrever:

_Por que?_

_Por que tem várias pessoas que gostam de mim?_

_Por que?_

_Por que a única pessoa de que eu estou verdadeiramente apaixonado, não gosta de mim como gosto dela?_

_Por que?_

_Por que eles têm de gostar de você também? _

_É só porque eu te amo, e não às outras?_

_É porque te amo, e eles fingem que lhe amam por vingança?_

_É porque __é__ e __será __sempre meu destino viver sozinho, solitário, sem ninguém?_

_Não!_

_Não vou deixar-te ir com eles._

_Eu sei como eles são, não irão fazer-te feliz como eu._

_Vou fazer de tudo para lhe conquistar, não iriei deixar você cair em mãos erradas._

_Não irei parar de lhe amar._

_Vou estar lá sempre quando precisar,_

_mesmo que dando minha vida para sua salvar._

_Vou fazer você ser feliz._

_Nem que eu tenha de dar a volta ao mundo,_

_matar pessoas,_

_ou mesmo morrer para que isso aconteça._

_Só quero que você saiba que te amo. _

_Te amo mais que eles._

_Te amo mais do que possa imaginar._

_Te amo tanto, que faria qualquer coisa para você também me amar._

_Te amo tanto, que nem costurando minha boca deixaria de dizer_

_que __eu amo você__._

_Te amo tanto, que deixaria você ser livre, _

_só... só para te ver feliz..._

Uchiha Sasuke

No final do que escrevi, assinei meu nome, e fazendo isso, veio várias perguntas em minha cabeça. Perguntas, que eu não saberia responder. Perguntas de que eu sabia a resposta. Essa pergunta era:

Será que meus pais se amavam assim como eu amo Hinata? Será que eles também me amavam tanto que morreram para me proteger? _Será que é isso o amor?_

A última pergunta, foi a que ficava soando em minha cabeça. A resposta para todas essas perguntas se encaixa em apenas uma única palavra: Sim.

Com esses pensamentos, rasguei a folha do caderno dobrando-a delicadamente e colocando ela dentro do caderno novamente. E saí de casa, já que demorei 2 horas fazendo isso, resolvi caminhar.

**Neji POVs**

Depois que fiz meu trabalho, fui caminhar e enquanto isso fiquei pensando enquanto um leve vento dançava em torno de mim, levando apenas algumas folhas que alí estavam caídas. Caídas como as pessoas, e só algumas que poderam ser levadas pelo vento é que tiveram a oportunidade de amar.

" Acho... acho que isso é errado... ela nunca irá me aceitar já que somos parentes. Ela... ela é da souke... e eu...? Eu sou da bouke. Ninguém me aceitaria por causa disso... queria estar no corpo do Naruto. Seria muito bom ! Mas... Hinata não iria gostar de mim... ela iria reparar meu jeito... então amaria outro

Nossa... quem diria... 'o gênio Hyuuga, o mais forte ninja de sua idade, que sabe de tudo'... não sabendo o que fazer em relação ao seu amor pela prima? Logo por sua prima ! Por que não Tenten? Sakura? Ou até mesmo Ino?

Eu sei porque... elas não são tão doces, carinhosas ou meigas quanto Hinata. Ou seja, não são verdadeiras.

Me lembro de quanto comecei com isso tudo... maldito dia... por que tive que fazer aquilo ?

Tudo começou na prova chunnin... eu querendo me vingar do Hiashi... foi quando pensei que se fingisse que estava me vingando de Hinata, afetaria Hiashi.

Então comecei com isso na prova chinnin. Ao final, senti um pequeno aperto no coração, um aperto que às vezes ocorre desde que vira Hinata pela primeira vez. Um aperto... que acontece quando Hinata está sofrendo.

Um aperto... impossível de descrever. Um aperto no coração, que aperta a cada vez mais quando penso que um dia, poderei perdê-la... quando penso que um dia poderei não ver mais aquele sorriso que me acalma... aquele sorriso que lhe ilumina e à todos à sua volta

Depois disso, tentei me aproximar de Hinata, fazendo-a me amar. E com esse tempo, aos poucos, fui me apaixonando por ela. O plano ficou ao contrário. E ele continuou a amar Naruto. O espaço vazio de meu coração foi preenchido por ela... Hinata.

Quando descobri o que realmente estava sentindo, o porquê do aperto no meu coração, o porquê minhas mãos soavam quando ela chegava, tudo fez mais sentido. Tudo ficou mais claro, e pude principalmente contemplar sua beleza.

Beleza que uma vez machuquei. Beleza que sofreu por mim. Logo quando o seu amado a via, falhou. E eu fui quem fiz ela ficar assim.

Com ela machucada, Naruto prestou mais atenção nela, e o aperto no coração ficava cada vez mais forte. Até que coloquei meu plano em prática. Plano, no qual falhou para minha alegria.

Graças à ele, pude ser mais feliz. Graças à ele, pude conhecer melhor ela, e perceber que não é à ela quem devo ter raiva, mas sim de mim mesmo. Por ter machucado Hinata. "

Depois de pensar nisso, caminhei calmamente à Mansão Hyuuga, já que já estara de noite, e Hinata tinha saído para uma pequena missão

**Narração... por todos! xD**

Depois de muito eles caminharem, se encontram em frente à mansão Hyuuga.

Pararam um ao lado do outro, formando um triângulo, separados por um metro de distância.

Ficaram alí, se entreolhando, sem saber o porquê estavam alí, pensando se era coincidência ou uma armadilha? Era o que não saía da cabeça dos belos rapazes.

Enquanto se entreolhavam sem se mover, apenas deslocando seus olhos para os dos seus inimigos.

Quando calmamente, uma gota cai no meio dos três, que sabem que a gota caiu mas a ignoram. Logo depois, deita uma gota no rosto de cada um. Suavemente, perto dos olhos, parecendo que era uma lágrima, que, delicadamente rola pelos seus rostos. Gotas, que chamaram outras. Gotas, que formariam uma pequena tempestade.

Ao perceberem que estava cada vez mais engrossando a chuva, eles continuam alí, esperando alguém a dar o primeiro movimento. Ficaram alí. Alí parados, como belas estátuas, paradas. A pequena chuva que era, se transformou em uma pequena tempestade. Eles que estavam encharcados, não saíram dali. Alí, naquele lugar, em frente ao portão Hyuuga, não queriam demonstrar fraqueza. Quando suas atenções foram roubadas para um estranho barulho de porta batendo. Era um barulho meio que estranho, porque a porta estava sendo fechada com rapidez e ao mesmo tempo delicadamente. Quando ouviram a porta bater dessa forma, logo solberam qual a única pessoa que conseguia fhegar uma porta dessa maneira, obviamente, era ela.

Os três olharam rapidamente ao mesmo tempo para o lugar onde escutaram o bater da porta, e com esse tempo, Hinata já estara descendo as pequenas escadas da enorme casa, chorando.

Eles não esperavam por isso, será que não era uma ilusão?

Não. Não era. Perceberam isso quando ela caiu no chão. Caiu quando tropeçou numa pedra, que estava coberta pela àgua. Pedra a qual não dava para se ver, já que estava mergulhada numa poça.

Quando ela caíu, ficou um pouco no chão, deitada numa das milhares de poças que alí haviam. E nesse momento, os três já estavam correndo para socorre-la.

Ela se sentou de joelhos, enxugando suas lágrimas, mas fora interrompida pelos três meninos gritando seu nome, enquanto chegava à ela e dois esticaram um dos braços. Ela aceitou a ajuda, e pegou na mão dos dois garotos, que tentaram levantá-la sem sucesso. Ela escorregou novamente, mas agora com dois dos amigos. Então eles se levantaram novamente, os mesmos garotos que ofereceram ajuda, se levantaram, enquanto tentavam novamente levantá-la, outro a empurrou as costas, a fazendo conseguir levantar.

Mas sua perna estava ferida, não conseguiria ficar de pé. Já iria cair de novo para trás, mas o menino que a empurrou, a segurou no ultimo segundo.

Neji: Hinata ! Sua perna ! - disse ele gritando um pouco, já que não conseguiriam escutar direito devido ao imenso barulho da chuva ao tocar o chão.

Hinata: Eu... eu e-estou bem - disse tentando falar um pouco mais alto do seu costume -

Kiba: Vamos te ajudar a levar você pere dentro ok ?!

Hinata: Não ! Kiba-kun ! - disse como se estivesse evitando algo ou alguém dentro de sua cada -

Sasuke e Neji já entenderam o que aconteceu, então Sasuke disse:

- Então, você que ir à minha casa ? Fica bem perto daqui - disse enquanto tirava seu resistente casaco e colocava-o em Hinata -

Hinata: Do-domo arigatou Sasuke-kun !

Disse ela tentando andar, mas quase caindo. Então Neji teve a idéia de Hinata se apoiar nele, mas como ela estava muito molhada escorregou, fazendo os dois caírem. Não exatamente os dois... Kiba segurou Hinata e deixou só Neji cair na lama.

Sasuke então disse para modificar um pouco a idéia de Neji, falando para Hinata se apoiar no seu ombro e no ombro de Neji. Enquanto Kiba indicava em qual direção ir, já que com o temporal, já não se conseguia ver nada. Só ele sabia onde estava com seu faro mesmo que o cheiro da chuva estivesse atrapalhando um pouco.

Quando chegaram na casa de Sasuke, colocaram Hinata no sofá. Ela estava toda ensopada, com frio e tremendo.

Neji: Hinata? Você está bem ? Está tremendo. - disse ele se sentando perto dela -

Sasuke: Espere um pouco, vou pegar um cobertor. Kiba, vai lá na cozinha e faça um pouco de chá ?

Kiba: Pensa que sou empre-- disse ele gritando, mas não pode terminar porque Sasuke o interrompeu -

Sasuke: Anda ! Se não Hinata pode ficar gripada - disse com cara de mal da porta do quarto, como se Kiba não fizesse o chá, Sasuke o mataria -

Kiba: Ok - disse com um pouco de medo, mas sorrindo ao ver Hinata o fitar tremendo - Vou lá então

Enquanto Sasuke demorava com a coberta, e Kiba com o chá...

Neji: Hinata-sama, sua perna...- disse ele olhando para a perna da prima -

Hinata: Está tu-tudo bem Neji-nii-san. De-depois eu... eu posso fazer um curativo... - disse ela tentando dobrar a perna para poder ver o machucado, mas como estava muito ferido, ela deu um pequeno gemido e esticou-a novamente. -

Neji: Hinata-sama, meu dever é protegê-la, isso inclui cuidar de você.- disse se levantando e pegando um kit primeiros socorros que estava perto de uma mesinha vazia-

Neji então coloca um pequeno banquinho em frente de Hinata, e coloca também uma pequena almofada no banco.

Neji: Aqui, me deixe ver - disse se sentando no chão e abrindo o kit de primeiros socorros -

Hinata: E-eu estou b-bem... não preciza se preocupar...

Neji: Mas eu me preocupo. É meu dever cuidar de você. Por favor, me deixe ver... - disse como se aquilo fosse urgênte -

Hinata: O-Ok... - disse colocando com bastante esforço a perna no banquinho-

Sasuke: Aqui está Hinata - disse ele com o cobertor o amarrando - Desculpe a demora... é que tive uns probleminhas ...

Hinata: - riu um pouco - Tu-tudo bem Sasuke-kun... e muito o-obrigado - disse sorrindo -

Kiba: Aqui Hinata, o seu chá - disse ele entregando uma xícara de chá para Hinata -

Sasuke: Então Hinata... - disse se sentando perto dela - Por que você... você estava chorando ?

Kiba: Eu também quero sab!-- foi interrompido -

Neji: Isso se você quizer contar - disse sorrindo -

Hinata: Tu-tudo bem... já q-que vocês são meus melhores a-amigos... - disse desfazendo o sorriso e seus olhos tomando um ar vazio - T-tsunade-sama m-me chamou... me chamou para uma mi-missão, e m-me falou os de-detalhes p-para ela... daí... - corre uma lágrima no rosto de Hinata - Naruto-kun e Sakura-chan ch-chegam - Hinata abaixa a cabeça e aperta a xícara de chá - e Tsunade-sama disse q-que se esqueceu do de-detalhe de que Na-Naruto-kun e Sakura-chan v-vão co-comigo, en-então p-pedi p-para a Tsunade-sama p-para que eu po-podesse tro-trocar com alguma outra pessoa... e que eu não po-poderia ir... mas... mas quando ch-cheguei em casa... meu pai disse q-que eu era a vergonha do clã - corre várias lágrimas no rosto de Hinata - e ... ele di-disse que... que s-se pudesse tr-trocar d-de filho... ele m-me tr-trocaria p-por vo-você... Neji-nii-san... - ela quase não conseguia falar, depois que terminou, olhou para o primo que estava sentado ao seu lado - e-e também disse... que seria me-melhor que eu sa-saísse ou fu-fugisse de ca-casa... se-seria u-uma desculpa p-para não ser... ser a he-herdeira do clã...

Neji: Não... você sabe que isso não é verdade ! - disse ele se levantando e ficando de frente à Hinata -

Kiba: Você é uma ótima pessoa ! - disse Kiba se levantando e ficando do lado de Sasuke -

Sasuke: Não ligue para o que ele diz, porque se você acreditar em si mesma você pode ser melhor do que ele pode pensar - disse ele se sentando junto à Hinata -

Hinata: O-obrigado... mas... ele t-tem razão... eu sou p-péssima... - disse ela chorando -

Sasuke: Você melhorou muito desde que você era pequena, você fez o melhor que pôde, e isso é o mais importante - disse ele limpando as lágrimas de Hinata -

Hinata: Eu... eu a-acho que me-melhorei um pouco... mas.. mas n-não foi o b-bastante...

Neji: Se quiser posso lhe treinar, e seu pai não preciza ficar sabendo. Assim, você fica mais forte, e seu pai ficará orgulhoso - disse ele se sentando junto a ela -

Hinata: D-domo arigatou Neji-nii-san, Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun. Vo-vocês são meus me-melhores amigos, não sei o q-que faria sem v-vocês - disse dando um sorriso sincero e limpando as lágrimas - Nã-não vou desistir d-de s-ser uma n-ninja - completou com um olhar determinado -

Nesse momento, todos sorriram para Hinata. Mas quando olharam um para o outro, lançaram um olhar de raiva, impossível de se explicar. Já que estava muito tarde, eles resolvem levar Hinata para casa, já estavam todos dormindo, ela não correria o risco de se encontrar com seu pai em casa.

Quando eles acabam de levá-la, ela pede obrigdo os abraça, e entra em casa feliz, mas sem demonstrar e sem fazer nenhum ruído.

Todos a observam entrar, enquanto eles conseguiam vê-la, continuavam com um sorriso bobo, daqueles quando estão apaixonados.

Após ela entrar, eles olham um para o outro novamente com aquele olhar de pura raiva.

Sasuke: Então, até a festa, os vejo lá - disse ele dando um sorriso vencedor -

Neji: Os vejo lá também - disse o mais frio possível -

Kiba: Até. - disse tentando ser frio -

E com essas respostas, dão as costas um para o outro e caminham para suas casas (( menos Neji, pq ele mora lá né xD ))

Mas uma coisa eles estão sentindo em comum: Medo

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

( esse cap saiu grandinho )

Que raiva tenho da minha net ò.ó9 ! Caiu ò.ó

Hoje é meu 1º dia de óculos 8-/ É horrível... parece q o chão tá torto !

( p quem não está lendo hj, o que é provavel, hj é sábado, ganhei meu óculos ontem à noite, mas coloquei hj )

Minha consciencia parece q ficou mais inteligente quando eu coloquei óculos xD

( eu fiquei mais inteligente, ou vc é q ficou mais burra ? )

Nós somos uma combinação

( Intelejumentas ! **xD** )

( **xD** )


	4. Isso não é um cap, e sim um aviso!

**Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante. Acho que todos aqui **_**devem**_** ler porque eu fiquei horrorizada e, junto de Chibi Anne, decidi fazer algo.**

**SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

(Esse é o título de uma reportagem).

_Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_

_Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._

_Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._

_E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_

_Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_

_Eu estou mandando esse aviso e fazendo a minha parte. _

_Participe._

_Obrigada pela compreensão _


End file.
